Mutually Beneficial
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: All Teddy planned to do was drown his sorrows over his break-up with Victoire in alcohol . But then Pansy got involved, and things started to get complicated. :: TeddyPansy, and cold revenge ::


**For the Cross Gen Competition (event: a night at the bar); the Travel Go Challenge (character: Ron; word: food; phrase: bleeding hearts); the If You Dare Challenge (712. Burning Alcohol); the Character Diversity Bootcamp (33. Galleon); the Pairing Diversity Bootcamp (3. luscious); the Pairing Set Bootcamp (46. teddypansy); the "What A Word" Challenge (mystery); the Legendary Creatures Challenge (Empousa) and the Popular Song Competition (We Are Never Getting Back Together)**

**WARNINGS: Non-explicit sexual material at the end**

* * *

Teddy slipped onto the only empty bar stool in The Horntail, sliding the bartender a Galleon.

The Horntail was best known as a place where lonely and heartbroken people came to drown their sorrows, and looking at Teddy's morose face, the man didn't ask any questions, instead whipping up their specialty. Made using the strongest Firewhiskey available on the market, the Bleeding Heart was the drink of choice for most of the bar's patrons.

Victoire breaking up with him had been completely unexpected. He had though they were in love – hell, he had even been mulling over the idea of proposing to her once she was done with Hogwarts.

And then he had returned from Auror training to a letter that brought the scents of delicate flowers and painful goodbyes, and his world had shattered and fallen to pieces around him.

So here he was, in the most notorious broken hearts' bar in the English wizarding world, trying to solve the mystery of _why_ his girlfriend had broken up with him with simultaneously attempting to drink his sorrows away. Harry and Ron would kill him if they found out about it, but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

"Well, this is the last place I ever though I'd see Theodore Remus Lupin in," a woman's husky voice came from his right, distracting Teddy from his thoughts.

Turning to face her, he was struck speechless as he saw who the speaker had been.

Every child brought up in the Weasley family knew the names of Slytherins who had so adamantly stood on Lord Voldemort's side, and they had been taught to avoid them at all costs.

And yet here was Pansy Parkinson, with an aura of mystery surrounding her and dressed in a low cut dress that would be better suited to a Ministry party, looking at him with a faintly amused smile upon her lips.

For a moment, he debated starting an argument, before deciding it would sap him of more energy than he had at the moment.

"What do you mean by that?" he finally asked, sounding tired.

"You're Teddy Lupin," Pansy said in a tone that indicated it explained everything. At Teddy's confused look, she continued. "After Potter's sons, you, as his godson, are the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. The fact that someone would break up with you is a mystery that defies understanding."

"I don't want to talk about it," Teddy murmured.

"But then, a Weasley wouldn't be in any danger of losing her connection to the _Saviour_ if she broke up with you, would she?" Pansy mused, ignoring Teddy's words.

"What do you want?" Teddy asked. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her, but neither did he want to listen to her deconstruct his broken relationship. If there was anything that would get her to go away, he'd gladly give it to her.

"I find," she said, "That I haven't caused a disturbance lately. If that mistake isn't rectified soon, I'll be forgotten by the gossip at the rags they call newspapers, and that just isn't fun, is it? I have a proposition for you, Mr Lupin, if you are interested in getting back at your ex-girlfriend."

Despite himself, Teddy was intrigued. "Tell me," he said, leaning towards her.

"Take me out to dinner," she said. She paused for a moment, enjoying the look of shock that flitted over his features. "We'll eat some delicious food and be photographed spending time together. It will undoubtedly make the headlines, and we'll both get what we want."

Despite himself, Teddy found him drawn in by her plan. He had been raised by a Slytherin grandmother, and house of snakes had been the Sorting Hat's second choice for him. Pansy's plan was deliciously Slytherin, his revenge served freezing cold in front of the world.

"Very well," he finally said, "But what will we do after we've both gotten what we want?"

"Well, we'll decide then, won't we?" Pansy asked, throwing him a wicked smile. "After all, spontaneous decisions are the most fun!"

Teddy sighed, holding back a smile. It was such a Slytherin thing to say that he really should have expected that answer.

"Shall we shake on it, then?" he asked.

"Oh, I have a better idea," Pansy purred sinfully, moving almost uncomfortably close to him before arching her face upwards and pulling him into a scandalously deep kiss.

Teddy lost himself in the feel of her luscious lips and the glide of her tongue against his as she plundered his mouth, pulling her closer and twisting his hands in her hair. By the time the lack of air forced the two of them to break apart, her leg had somehow become wrapped around his waist, her hand was clutching his thigh tightly, and his fingers were trailing dangerously high under her dress.

"I'll owl you with the details," she said, squeezing his thigh and moving her hand dangerously high. She threw his a depraved smile, and before he could say anything, disapperated in front of him.

"Well…that was different," the barman said into the sudden silence of The Horntail.

Teddy simply gaped at the spot that had been occupied by a dark haired woman in a red dress just moments before.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
